custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Pretend with Barney! (1997, SuperMalechi's version)
Let's Pretend with Barney! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on March 1, 1997. On July 29, 2011, It was later re-released under a different title, "The Pretened of Make-Believe!". Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids on a trip to make-believe rides and places that they can imagine. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Min *Shawn *Stephen Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Go on an Adventure #The Land of Make-Believe #Just Imagine #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #Three Little Monkeys #Rock Like a Monkey #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #The Wheels on the Bus #It's C-C-C, Cold BRRRRR! #Winter's Wonderful #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #Mister Snowman #Riding in the Car #A Camping We Will Go #The Frog on a Log #Little Cabin in the Forest Green #The Happy Wanderer #Sarasponda #S'Mores #Scary Stories #The Othey Day I Met a Bear #Listen to the Night Time #I Love the Mountains #Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Blow the Man Down, My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, & A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea) #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #That's What an Island Is #Mister Sun #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #Gonna Have a Picnic #Peanut Butter #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #This is the Way We Leave the Beach #Down By the Station #Home on the Range #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #Happy Trails #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Songs". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Are We There Yet?". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was silimar to the one of the Late 1995/1996-1997 Barney Home Videos (Let's Show Respect!, Fun & Games, We Can Play!, Is Everybody Happy?, etc). *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". *In the original 1997 release, they used the Lyricks Studios 1996-1997 Logo. However, in the 2011 re-relesae, they used the *Also in the original 1997 release, they used the Season 3 Intro of the "Barney Theme Song". However, in the 2011 re-release, they used the Let's Pretend with Barney Previews Cover Arts Original 1997 release 2011 re-release Category:1997 episodes